The Whole of Me
The Whole Of Me 'is the twelfth episode of the first season of Numberblocks. Story In a song, the Numberblocks show their parts and wholes. Trivia * Song: The Whole Of Me Lyrics '1 I'm number 1''', and this is fun! I've got '''1 block to play with and the whole of me is 1'''. '''1! '2' I'm number 2''', how do you do? 1 2 1 2 I've got '''2 blocks to play with and the whole of me is 2'''. '''1, two! 1''' is a part of me and '''1 is a part of me And the whole of me is two. Watch! I'm 1'''! And I'm a part I'm '''1! And I'm a part... And the whole of me is 2'! '3 Take 1 I'm number three! Now, look at me! I'm the best of all the Numberblocks as you can plainly see, the whole of me's amazing the whole of me's so great, the whole of me's... Sorry... Three? Try again. OK... Take 2 I'm number three, yes, look at me! I'm the best of all the Numberblo- (A cane pulls 3 off the screen.) One more time... Take 3 I'm number three! Now, look at me! I've got three blocks to play with and the whole of me is three. 1''', '''2, 3'''. '''1 is a part of me and 2''' is a part of me And the whole of me is '''3. Watch! I'm 1''' and I'm a part, I'm '''2 and I'm a part And the whole of me is 3'''! '''1, 2''', '''3! '4' I'm number four. And I am sure That I've got four blocks to play with And the whole of me is four. 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4. 1 is a part of me and 3 is a part of me And the whole of me is four. WATCH! I'm 3 and I'm A Part. I'm 1 and I'm A Part. And the whole of me is 4! Now here is something more that's different from before, 2''' is a part of me and '''2 is a part of me. And the whole of me is 4'''. Watch! I'm '''2 and I'm a part, I'm 2''' and I'm a part! And the whole of me is '''4! I'm a square, look! 4''' sides, '''4 corners. '5' I'm number 5''', I am alive! I've got '''5 blocks to play with and the whole of me is five! 1''', '''2, 3''', '''4, 5'''. '''1 is a part of me and 4''' is a part of me And the whole of me is '''5. Watch! I'm 4''' and I'm a part. I'm '''1 and I'm a part. And the whole of me is 5! But now I feel alive, going into overdrive! 2''' is a part of me and '''3 is a part of me And the whole of me is 5'''. Watch! I'm '''3 and I'm a part. I'm 2''' and I'm a part. And the whole of me is '''5, High 5! Everybody Making friends is easy when you can come apart Splitting up is not so hard; it won't break your heart So, when we fall to pieces, we haven't lost control A whole is made of all its parts and the parts, they make a whole Just remember that... 1''' is a part of me and '''1 is a part of me 1''' is a part of me and '''2 is a part of me 1''' is a part of me and '''3 '''is a part of me '''2 is a part of me and 2''' is a part of me '''1 is a part of me and 4''' is a part of me '''2 is a part of me and 3 '''is a part of me And the whole of me is... '''1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5! Trivia * In the game Numberblocks Make & Play, the red sky scene is used from this episode. * Before Five Appears, Four's eyes are bigger than they are supposed to be. but when five splits into Four and One, Four's eyes are smaller and are correct. when all the Numberblocks sing about the wholes and parts before they show their parts and wholes again, Four's eyes are the same as when Five Splits into Four And one. This may be due to an Animation error. * Three and Four are the only two numberblocks with 2 arrangements in this episode. * Three's face in her upside-down L-shape form (or 2+1 form) in this episode is arranged just like Four's Square form * This form is also present in Four's episode, but her face is on her corner, her juggling balls are present and that she has one arm in that episode. * The Numberblocks are known to take off their heads and not split into other numberblocks. * When Five sings "Going into overdrive," she is zoomed up closer and the background changes to stars, like when she is in rage form in most video game or anime battles. * The song lyrics and images for this episode appear in pages ?-? of the CBeeBies Special Magazine Issue 112. Gallery 1 is a part of me and 1 is a part of me!.png|The parts of 2 are 1 and 1 1 is a part of me and 2 is a part of me!.png|The parts of 3 are 2 and 1 1 is a part of me and 3 is a part of me!.png|The parts of 4 are 3 and 1 2 is a part of me and 2 is a part of me!.png|The parts of 4 are 2 and 2 1 is a part of me and 4 is a part of me!.png|The parts of 5 are 4 and 1 2 is a part of me and 3 is a part of me!.png|The parts of 5 are 3 and 2 Three's wierd shape.png|3 in 2+1 form 7E635B48-DB50-41C9-89E9-224224EB3457.jpeg 8D38B9BC-3A3F-4473-BD25-CAB83C51145C.jpeg BB928DA8-B54C-4249-A262-136FEF884638.jpeg 1049C697-B4AB-47D6-B987-0B9D364215F1.jpeg 3 pulled offscreen.gif|“I’m the best of all the Numberblo-“ 807C52B8-AE8A-4C11-ADA4-08631B83A679.png|“I’m the best of all the Numberbocks as you can plainly see!” 744E02A9-809C-4176-A198-6DA6E41059CD.png|“...sorry?” A56CDDDF-81AC-4345-BEE9-DA2D86930A52.png|“Three, try again.” Numberblocks singing The Whole Of Me.png Four&Three (love2).PNG|Awww❤ Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:Six Category:Episodes with songs